1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that can emit strobe light onto a subject and evaluate the effect of a strobe light in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is traditionally well-known to emit strobe light onto a subject as supplementary light during exposure in the dark or under a backlight condition. However, when the main subject has a wall in the background and strobe light is used, a shadow may appear on the wall or the like behind the main subject. Such a shadow may appear, for example, when a regular camera is used to take a photograph for photo IDs such as passports, and may be distracting.
The present invention is proposed in view of the above circumstances.